The present technology relates to a signal processing apparatus, a signal processing method, a program, and a signal transmission system. For example, the present technology relates to a signal processing apparatus, a signal processing method, a program, and a signal transmission system, that are desirably applied to the case where video data with a Bayer arrangement or the like is transmitted by using an SDI (Serial Digital Interface).
In related art, there has been proposed a technology for transmitting ultrahigh-definition video data (4K video data) superior to HD (High Definition) video data (2K video data) by using an HD-SDI (High Definition-Serial Digital Interface) or the like (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4645638).